tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Seibold
Seibold was a wizard that took part in the latter half of the adventures of the group known as the Adorned Hand. Early Life Seibold was raised in the far north continent of Maktur as one of the Faranga tribe. The Faranga were devoted to the continued imprisonment of an ancient and terrible entity known to them as 'Ablis'Drak'Kathuu'. Seibold was groomed from a young age to take up the role of a tribe elder who would master the ice magic required to maintain the spell of imprisonment. When four of the five elders died within weeks of one another, the last surviving elder, Nassif, sent Seibold on a quest to the Tower of Hands in Vhir to seek aid from Estratti, an ancient spirit dragon. Seibold jumped at the chance to visit the warmer places of the world and embarked soon after. When Seibold arrived in Okarthel he did not act upon his quest immediately. Instead, he lounged and relaxed, enjoying the comforts of civilisation. During his time in the city the ring of the Steward sought him out as an acceptable bearer and compelled him to follow the group the Adorned Hand into the Vhir desert without rest. Upon the group's completion of the task they had set out to accomplish, Agrath the duergar collapsed and began to age rapidly. Seibold arrived at this time and also collapsed in front of the party. The Adorned Hand Seibold filled the shoes of Agrath, the member of the Adorned Hand who had died moments before his encounter with the group. His cooperation with the party was out of curiosity and confusion, never really grasping the magnitude of their quest. Eventually after the conclusion of their adventure, Seibold chose not to destroy his ring and kept it, along with the immortality that it provided. Afterwards Seibold departed from the Steward's tower, journeying alongside Raz on his way back to Vhir. Seibold spent some time trying to live a carefree life but the events of his journey had left him unable to resist the tug of duty. Seibold traveled to the Tower of Hands and gained entrance to Estratti's realm. The dragon had been expecting the young mage's arrival and agreed to teach him. Within Estratti's dimension and apart from the flow of time, Seibold was able to learn and practice for lifetimes upon lifetimes, mastering not only his favoured ice magic but also temporal manipulation. Throughout this time Seibold was kept from aging by the ring he bore. When Seibold emerged from the tower it was as if he had been within for only moments. Seibold returned to Maktur and his tribe, where he relieved the remaining elders of their duty, intending to act as the eternal steward of Maktur. Seibold failed to prevent the invasion of Maktur by Eol'din and his followers. The hasty and rushed nature of the invasion shook Seibold, leading him to ally with a collective of frost giants and a pack of barbarians who's existence he had been previously unaware of. Seibold made efforts to stop Eol'din, despite the two of them having, in fact, the same goal. Seibold witnessed Eol'din sacrifice his own life in an attempt to wound the primordial. Joining the Unbidden After the invasion, Seibold found himself with very little to occupy his time. He decided to join the Unbidden as a hobby. He advanced in the groups numbers quickly and established himself as their most powerful wizard. Currently Seibold spends time bumming around behind the scenes, often crashing on Gurdrak's couch or hanging around Xonathal's tower. He's just happy if he can keep busy. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Maktur